Vacío
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Una misión logra cambiarlo todo. [BL/Angst]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

_._

_Vacío_

_Sólo vacío queda_

_¿Cuándo se fugó el regocijo y la alegría?_

_¿Cuánto se perdieron las esperanzas?_

_._

_._

Una vez más. Todos juntos partimos a enfrentarnos al enemigo. Con el corazón en el pecho y las esperanzas a flor de piel. Esta vez estábamos mejor preparados, nadie dudaba de sus habilidades. Pero sabíamos que en cualquier momento todo podría cambiar.

"¡Adelante!" Fue la orden que escuchamos. El corazón dio un salto y la adrenalina empezó a correr por el cuerpo. Con un golpe, los caballos comenzaron a moverse. No había marcha atrás.

Recorrimos 200 metros y vimos el primero. El equipo de apoyo se ocupó de él, nada de qué preocuparse. Seguimos cabalgando. La formación se desplegó según lo planeado.

En mi mente aún estaban las palabras de esta mañana:

- Rivaille, estoy preocupado... Después de lo que pasó la última vez, ¿crees que salgamos bien de esta?

- No puedo prometerte nada, Eren, sabes cuál es la situación… Y también sabes que voy a protegerte…

- Sí, lo sé… Jamás he dudado de ti… Gracias

- No lo agradezcas, aún…

Regreso de mis cavilaciones. Tres de ellos se acercan, los compañeros de la retaguardia se hacen cargo. Volteo al frente, todos se ven calmados y tranquilos.

"¡Divídanse!" Ordena el Capitán. Doy una rápida mirada a la derecha, me despido de Mikasa sabiendo que estará bien, sabiendo que aunque se preocupa por mí, confía en el hombre que me acompaña, ella sabe que él me protegerá.

Parece ser el destino. En cuanto nos separamos comienzan a aparecer. Salen de detrás de los árboles y de las pequeñas construcciones. No son demasiados, pero ¿por qué no los vimos antes? ¿Acaso nos estaban esperando?

Los compañeros de nuestros alrededores comienzan el combate. He recibido la orden de no pelear a menos que me lo ordenen. Pero sé que no lo dirán, no quieren que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que la misión pasada. No tengo otra opción que seguir adelante.

Vamos a mitad del camino. Hay bajas, pero se logró controlar el ataque… O eso creo, eso espero.

Un pequeño grupo nos adentramos entre los árboles. El Capitán dijo que esa era la ruta más segura para nosotros, nos veremos del otro lado con los demás.

Se comienzan a escuchar rugidos. ¿De dónde vienen? No puedo ver al enemigo, pero definitivamente me siento observado.

"¡Continúen! Tenemos que llegar al otro lado" Escuchar la voz de Rivaille me tranquiliza. Sé que él siempre estará conmigo, sé que siempre estaremos luchando lado a lado.

Podemos ver el final de los árboles. Podremos encontrarnos con los otros. Los rugidos se intensifican. Ya quiero llegar a ese final.

Los árboles se terminan. Sólo dos grupos han llegado al punto de encuentro. ¿Dónde están todos los demás? ¿Por qué se escuchan más rugidos? ¿Qué le pasó a la formación? Llegan dos grupos más. Seguimos esperando.

Se alcanza a ver un pueblo a 500 metros, todos hemos posado nuestros ojos en él. No soy el único que se desespera. Todos queremos movernos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Un rugido intenso nos hace voltear a los árboles. De pronto aparece el Capitán ante nosotros, su capa está manchada de sangre.

"¡Hacia el pueblo, rápido!" Todos nos movimos al instante. En cuanto comenzamos a cabalgar un rugido más intenso se escuchó. Los caballos iban a toda velocidad, pero éramos perseguidos. Volteamos hacia atrás, muchos de ellos nos seguían. ¿Dónde se habían escondido?

En un instante apareció. El increíble mono del que todos hablaban. Salió de un conjunto de árboles, muchos otros lo seguían. Iban directo a nosotros

Seguimos, pero el combate fue inevitable. En cuanto el enemigo se acercó lo suficiente, el Capitán dio la orden. La retaguardia comenzó a combatir.

- ¡No mires atrás! Concéntrate en llegar al objetivo, Eren

Sus palabras fueron todo lo que necesité para enfocarme. Poco a poco los compañeros de los lados se iban quedando atrás. El objetivo estaba cerca, faltaba casi nada para llegar.

Apenas logramos entrar al pueblo. Tuvimos que dejar los caballos y escondernos en las casas. Nadie se enteró a dónde fueron los otros. Cada uno vio por su propia vida.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Rivaille?

- Esperar, debemos ver qué planean...

Vimos compañeros aún en combate. Uno de ellos cayó en el techo de nuestro escondite. El enemigo le siguió. Con una mano derribó media casa. Una mano me aventó debajo de una mesa. "¡Protégete!" No escuché más. Todo se llenó de polvo.

Abrí los ojos. El enemigo se marchó, en sus manos el compañero que había seguido. Voltee a todos lados. No lo veía, Rivaille no estaba.

Miré en los escombros. Una mano pareció moverse. Escarbé rápido. Ahí estaba. Lo tomé en mis brazos y comprobé que seguía vivo.

- Estás bien… Me alegro…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Rivaille, ¿por qué no te escondiste conmigo?

- Porque… Juré protegerte… Eso hice…

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Él respiraba con dificultad. La mitad de su cuerpo fue aplastada.

- No… No llores… Tienes que irte…

- No me iré. No sin ti

- Eren… Yo…

- No, no hables. Te voy a sacar de aquí

- Yo… Te…

- Rivaille… ¿Rivaille? ¡Rivaille!

No respondió. Me acerqué a su pecho, a su cara. Nada. Vi su último aliento escapar. Cerré sus ojos. Abracé su cuerpo y lloré.

Había muerto. El hombre más fuerte murió. Por salvar a un niño, por salvar a su amante.

.

.

_Vacío._

_Sólo vacío queda._

_¿Cuándo se fugó el regocijo y la alegría?_

_¿Cuánto se perdieron las esperanzas?_

_._

_._

El enemigo se acercó. Sus pasos y rugidos fueron evidentes. No me moví. Abracé su cuerpo inerte. Dejé un "Te amo" en su oído. Cerré los ojos, me aferré a él. Uno de los enemigos nos levantó. Nos puso en su boca, caímos dentro.

Nada importa.

Sin él todo es vacío.

Sin él, nada.

.

.

* * *

_No tienen idea de lo que sufrí escribiendo esto. No quiero verlo morir por nada del mundo, pero bueno, la inspiración es así, tenía que sacarlo._

_Una disculpa no actualizar en las otras historias, tengo un examen importante mañana y estaré fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana (malditas ocupaciones del mundo real). La próxima semana me pongo a mano con las actualizadas que faltan._

_Muchas gracias a todos._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
